Through the Looking Glass
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Rana is penpals with Ed and Al's sister Rei. The three Elrics come to Hogwarts on a mysterious mission for the Philosopher's Stone.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed with happiness. I was finally back aboard the Hogwart's Express.

I walked to the compartment door where I knew my friend Rei was. She had just transferred to Hogwarts as a sixth year for mysterious reasons that she hadn't told me. She was my penpal.

I knocked on the compartment door. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Rei opened the door. "Hello. Who are you?"

"It's me, Rana," I replied, and to prove it, I changed my hair color from brown to purple.

"It is you!" she exclaimed, and opened the door wide, hugging me. "It's so great to finally meet you!"

"Can I sit down?" I asked.

"Oh, yes you can," Rei said.

"I'm so glad I found you," I said. "Which house are you in?"

"Since I was transferred, I was given my house already. My house is Gryfinndor."

"Yay!" I exclaimed. "Same as me!"

"So you have any friends?" Rei asked.

"Well…yeah," I said. "He should be along any minute."

"I know someone who goes here," Rei said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Stephan Micheals," Rei said causually.

Some random guy came in. "Are you talking about your boyfriend again?"

"No I'm not, Ed," replied Rei.

"Who are you?" I asked Ed. "And since when does Rei have a boyfriend?"

"I'm Rei's twin brother," Ed replied. "Who are you?"

"REI!" I exclaimed. "You have a brother? And a boyfriend?"

I tackle-hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Tell everything," I said excitedly.

"I'll tell you later cuz Ed is here at the moment," Rei replied.

"HEY!" exclaimed Ed. "DON'T IGNORE ME! ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY SISTER?"

"She and I were penpals," I said. "And my name is Rana. And my friend Cohaku should be along any minute."

"Did you lose him?" Rei said.

"WTF? You had a penpal and didn't tell me?" Ed wasn't yelling anymore, but he still sounded mad.

"Yes, Ed, I did," replied Rei calmly. "I don't need your consent to have one."

"Um…" I felt awkward getting in the middle of their brother-sister conflict. "I'm going to go look for my friend."

I went out of the compartment and immediately ran into some random brunette guy. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Stephan," he replied.

"STEPHAN!" exclaimed Rei, and tackle-hugged him.

"Rei!" exclaimed Ed.

"Ugh…" I said. "I don't like him."

"Is your hair turning red?" asked Ed.

I flushed and turned my hair back to normal. "Um…no! Of course not! That's impossible!" I laughed nervously.

Rei laughed. "What are you mad about?"

"Nothing…" I said, feeling bad. Even if I didn't like him, he was my friend's boyfriend. "Where's Cohaku?"

I was hugged from behind. "Did you miss me!"

I smacked him. "Where the heck have you been?"

"…I don't remember," replied Cohaku.

"Hey, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Ed.

"Yep!" exclaimed Cohaku.

I smacked him again, controlling my hair color. "NO!"

Rei laughed. "No they aren't, Ed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rei, where do we sleep?" I asked her.

"Upstairs," Rei said, sitting down in a chair.

I noticed Ed for the first time. "What is he doing here?"

"I'm a Gryffindor too," replied Ed, looking irritable.

"You're kidding," I said.

"Nope," Ed replied, sitting down across from us.

"Hn…" I collapsed in the chair next to Rei.

Rei laughed. "Hey, Rana, do you know what classes we have tomorrow?"

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," I replied. "Oh no…they'll take roll…"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Rei asked, curious.

"Um…no," I lied, looking away.

"She's lying," Ed said.

"Huh?" I said. "No…I'm telling the truth, I am!"

"No, you're not," Rei said.

Ed leaned forward. "What is your full name?"

I turned red. "Uh…um…Rana…Snape…"

"WHAT?" Ed and Rei yelled simultaneously.

"Uh yeah, I'll just be going to bed now…" I said, getting up.

"Hold on a second! You're gonna explain yourself!" Ed said to me, pushing me back down.

"Hey!" I yelled back, hair turning red. "You think I'm proud of the having the Head of Slytherin as my dad? I'm not, okay? I always wanted to be a Gryffindor, my whole life, and he wanted me to be a Slytherin. He's never been proud of me, not once, and I don't even know who my mom is! So LAY OFF!"

I ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed, completely in tears.

"He…He didn't mean anything by it, y'know," Rei said, sitting beside me awkwardly. "Neither did I. We were just surprised, is all."

I sat up. "I'm fine. Forget about it. Now you know what I have to go home to every summer. By the way…you mentioned having another brother, in your letters."

Rei looked down. "Remember what I told you about how Ed and I got automail, and why? And about Al, and how his body is now a suit of armor?"

"Oh…I can see how that wouldn't work at school," I said. "I'm sorry. I would've liked to meet him. Why did you come, then, if he couldn't?"

"I told you in my letters. We're looking for the Philosopher's Stone," she said.

I smiled. "I may be able to help you there."


	3. Chapter 3

"So are you going to tell me?" Rei asked.

"Tell her what?" asked Ed.

Rei leaned over and whispered. "She knows where the Stone is."

"WHAT?" Ed exclaimed.

"Calm down," I said, sighing. "You know we could get locked in Azkaban prison for just looking at it."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Ed said. "Where is it? How soon can we get to it?"

I looked down. "I guess I have nothing to lose. It's on the third floor, protected by enchantments, spells. Powerful magic. But…I know the way through most of them."

"So let's go tonight!" Ed said.

I had never seen him this way before. He was so excited. I knew they had been working toward this all their lives. I looked at Rei. She was as excited as Ed was, but was holding back.

"You can't ask her to do this, Ed," Rei said. "What if we get caught? It would all fall back on her."

"No," I said. "I'm in this with you two. And you need me. You need someone to get you to the Stone. And I'll have to cover for you when the Stone is discovered to be missing. As Snape's daughter, I have credibility that you don't."

"She's right," Ed said, looking at his sister.

"All right," Rei said.

"And we'll let you come too, Ed, if you don't get in the way," I said, purposely trying to get on his nerves.

"What?" Ed exclaimed. "What do you mean, 'get in the way?'"

"Stop yelling, you'll attract attention," I said.

"She's just being cold and sheltered, like always," said Cohaku.

"Argh! What the heck do you know, Cohaku?" I said.

"I know what you wrote in your diary last night," Cohaku said.

"What?" I blushed. "W-What did you read?"

"I…don't think you'd want me to say it right now," said Cohaku, glancing at Ed.

I aimed a punch at Cohaku, which he dodged, laughing.

Rei laughed. "Nothing to be ashamed about."

"Leave me alone!" I exclaimed, blushing even more.

"Heh…heh…" laughed Rei.

"What is with the blushing and laughing?" Ed asked, oblivious.

I threw an apple at him. "Mind your own business."

He got hit in the head with the apple and fell onto the floor.

"HEY!" I yelled. "You're on my foot!"

"Well if you hadn't hit me, I wouldn't have fallen on it!" Ed yelled back.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled.

"Alright, you two, break it up," Rei said.

"Okay," I said, but threw another apple at Ed.

Rei reached over and caught it. "No more throwing apples at my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

But he's fun to pick on!" Rana said, grinning, and pointing her wand at Ed. "Levicorpus!"

"ACK! WTF! What was that for?" he was hanging upside down, suspended in the air by the ankle.

"I know what you're thinking," Rana said.

"…what am I thinking then?" Ed asked irritably.

"You're thinking that I'd better not use Legilimency on you, or you'll kill me in my sleep," Rana grinned. "Too late. You forget, I'm Snape's daughter. You're also thinking that I'd better let you down now or else…hey! Watch you language! Even in your head you cuss too much."

Ed's eyes widened, and he tried to block her, but he wasn't very good at it. "I hate you."

Rei threw the apple she had caught at Ed.

"REI!" Ed yelled.

"Be nice," said Rei.

"Love you too," Rana said.

"Alright you two love birds break it up," Rei said.

"WHAT?" Rana said, and turned her wand on Rei. "Petrificus Totalus."

Rei froze, but Rana heard the thoughts directed at her. WTF! Rana!

"First one I thought of, sorry," Rana said, smiling.

"RANA! Let me down and unfreeze Rei!" yelled Ed.

"If you say so," Rana said. "Liberacorpus."

Ed fell to the ground. "Ow!"

He tried to punch Rana, but she unfroze Rei, and Rei got in between them, and Ed accidentally punched her instead.

"WTF Rei?" yelled Ed.

Rana punched him. "You idiot!"

Ed put a hand to his cheek where she had hit him. "You didn't have to punch me!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're so—" Rana stopped and took a Sneakoscope out of her pocket. "WHY WON'T IT SHUT UP?"

"Why do you have that in your pocket?" asked Ed.

"Chris gave it to me," Rana replied nonchalantly.

"…Why did he give it to you?" Ed asked, taking the bait.

"Because…" Rana said, smirking. "He's my boyfriend."

Rei whispered to Rana. "You liar."

Rana whispered back. "Well we are dating."

"What?" Rei said.

Rana pushed Rei away and crammed the Sneakoscope in her pocket.

"Y-You have a boyfriend?" Ed asked.

"Yes," Rana grinned at his expression.

"Yeah right," Ed blew it off. He figured she was lying.

"Oh but it's true," Rei smirked, and then winced because of where her brother had hit her.

"Rei, are you alright?" Rana said, concerned. "You idiot! You hit her with your automail fist!"

Ed said nothing.

"Huh?" Rei said. "Oh yeah, my cheek just hurts a lot that's all."

"It wouldn't hurt if you hadn't gotten in the way," Ed replied.

"Well I wouldn't have interfered if you hadn't tried to punch Rana! It's called freaking self-control!" Rei yelled.

Rana sighed. "Rei. Calm down. Here," she handed Rei a tiny bottle. "Put this on your face. It'll make it stop hurting. Ed, come here, we need to talk."

Rei took the bottle and poured out some lotion-like liquid and rubbed it on her face. Rana took Ed to one side.

"What?" Ed asked sharply.

"For one thing, smart-aleck," Rana began. "No matter what I do to you, where do you get off hitting a girl? Try using words, or even harmless magic. But if you use violence, someone you actually care about is going to unintentionally get hurt. And another thing, GET OVER YOUR PRIDE AND APOLOGIZE TO YOUR SISTER FOR HURTING HER!"

Ed was stunned into silence.

"Oh yeah," Rana said, and hand him a bottle just like the one she had given to Rei. "Sorry I hit you. I was angry. I should've just used another spell."

Ed blinked and took the potion. "Umm…thanks. And…I deserved it."

He went up to Rei. "Um…Rei. I'm sorry for hitting you. Especially with my automail fist."

"It's okay," said Rei. "And just think. Soon we won't have to worry about that."

Ed smiled. "Rana. When can we go?"

"You in a hurry?" Rana asked, and then when they glared, she laughed. "Just kidding. Tonight's good as any."


	5. Chapter 5

Well, this is it," I said. "Alohamora."

The door unlocked and I opened it. Rei and Ed were close behind me. Rei's boyfriend, Stephan, was with us as well.

"Look, it's Fluffy!" I said. "Stephan, now!"

Stephan came out and started playing a harmonica.

The three headed dog fell asleep. I opened the trapdoor.

"Follow me!" I yelled and jumped down.

Rei and Ed jumped as well.

"Devil's snare," I said. "If you relax, you should go straight through."

I relaxed, and sank through. "It's dark down here."

Rei relaxed and landed beside me. "Ed, come on!"

"Get this stuff off of me!" yelled Ed.

Rei sighed and I pointed my wand upward. "Luminos Maxima."

There was a burst of light, and Ed fell through. "Ow…"

"You're welcome," I said, going into the next room. "Crap. Keys."

A broom was floating in mid-air.

"Who's gonna get on the broom?" asked Rei.

"Ed," I replied.

"Yep," Rei said. "Because I'm NOT IT!"

"Or…" I jumped and grabbed the key. "We could leave now. That was easy."

I unlocked the door and left.

Ed and Rei followed me. I looked around. "Daddy's been here."

There was a table with three potion filled goblets on it.

Rei laughed. "He sure has."

"To get the door open here, everyone has to drink a potion," I said. "I don't know what'll happen."

Rei reached for a glass, but Ed stopped her. "Wait. It won't…kill us, will it?"

"If it does, I'll find an antidote," I replied, examining it. "If it is poison, it's slow working. My dad wasn't expecting his own daughter to go through here. I'll be able to take whatever he dishes out."

Ed fixed me with a stare. "You'd better be right about this."

We each drank. Almost immediately, Rei fell to the ground, and the door opened.

I held the side of the table. I was poisoned too, but I had messed up on enough potions that I had almost built up an immunity to most of them. "Of course. Only one can go through."

"Can you still make the potion?" Ed asked.

"I-I think so," I said. I started mixing. "But I'll have to move fast, before I lose consciousness."

Ed stood there.

"GO!" I yelled. "Don't you want to get the Stone? That's what your sister wants!"

He turned reluctantly and went through the door.

I mixed the potion with shaking hands, and poured half down Rei's throat before losing conciousness.

When I opened my eyes again, Ed and Rei were leaning over me.

"Is she okay?" Rei asked Ed.

"I don't know," Ed replied. "Did you get all the potion down her?"

"I-I think so," Rei replied.

I coughed and sat up. "Ugh. Tastes terrible. Ed…did you get it?"

"Yes," Ed replied. "Let's go. Rana, can you get us out of the castle?"

"Yes," I said, and stood, but then I slipped on some spilled potion and fell on my face.

"Ed help her up," Rei sighed.

"What? Why?" Ed asked.

"Because you're a gentleman," replied Rei.

Suprisingly, Ed came over and extended a hand. I flushed and pushed him away.

"I can get up myself!" I exclaimed. I got up, slipped, and fell again.

Ed rolled his eyes at me. "Ya know it wouldn't hurt to ask for help sometimes."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

Rei laughed silently.

"I…don't need help!" I exclaimed. "I'm fine okay?"

I wrenched my wrist out of Ed's grasp and looked away.

Ed lost his balance and fell on top of me.

Rei laughed.

"Ed…" I muttered.

Ed quickly got off of me. "Well if you weren't so stubborn I wouldn't have lost my balance."

Rei walked up to Ed and whispered. "You know you liked it."

Ed blushed. "Did not."

"Sure," Rei said, smirking.

"You guys, if you want to get out of the castle before nightfall, we should go," I said, my hair turning a bit dark. "And Rei…stop thinking that."

"Stop thinking what?" asked Rei innocently.

"Well, you're blocking me now," I said. "I didn't know you were an Occlumens."

"You know now," Rei said. "Come on. I'm eager to get my body back to normal."

That night I smuggled them out of the castle. I was sure I would never see them again.


End file.
